A Light In The Dark
by HighOnSky
Summary: Severus has always lived in darkness pushing away all his friends after Lilly died. Yet when a new DADA teacher arrives something about her bubbly personality breaks through to him. Can she be the light he has been looking for?
1. Her Eyes

**A Light In The Dark**

**A Severus Love Story**

**Part One**

**Her Eyes**

**A/N: This is based about five years before the arrival of Harry and the gang. It may lead up to there time but I am not completely sure yet. Also he looks more like the younger Sev ( i.e the flash back in the movie) his age shows more later, you will find out why.**

I walked along the halls of Hogwarts thankful for the peace and quite that came with the hours before the start of the school year. Without the noise of the hundreds of kids that usually roamed these halls I was free to dwell on my own memories of this school. Some good and some bad.

As I rounded the corner running my hand against the cold stones remembering of my day spent here with Lilly. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized I had run into someone until I heard the crashing of books and the small "oh" of someone. I bent down to help pick up the picks and was muttering an apology when I looked up into the bright green almond shaped eyes of someone I knew well "Lilly?" I gasped dropping another book.

Hopefully, yet foolishly, I searched looking for her auburn hair or freckled skin but of course I was disappointed. Though only a little because the women in front of me was rather fetching with long silver blonde curls, pale skin, and ruby red lips. "Oh sorry its just … your eyes reminded me of someone I knew." I half whispered as I handed the unfamiliar girl her books. She looked young but a student wouldn't be here so early would they?

She took the books from my hand and stood up brushing off her robes before she said happily "Its ok, its an easy mistake I suppose. My name is Aurora though. Aurora Rose the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Would you mind if I asked who you were?" She seemed very bubbly and happy. Not usually the type of person I would come with in an inch of but she was also intriguing. How did such a small, young thing like her get that post?

I looked her over once more before finally answering "Severus Snap. I teach potions though I have to say I would kill for your job." Perhaps I should have rethought my words as she looked at me with eyes. Yet they didn't seem full of fear as much as admiration. I couldn't help think was this girl just naïve to blow of a seeming death threat or did she have power to back up her cockiness?

"Oh you would? I don't see why I would love to have your job! Surrounded all day by the smell of all those potions and the warmth of the cauldron. I couldn't think of anything better. You are very lucky Severus, if I may call you that." she said as she walked along side me though I don't know why. When I had ran into her she had been going the opposite way. She couldn't have possibly followed me just to talk.

"I suppose. I do find some pleasure in mixing potions to perfection. Things could always be worse too. I have never really thought about it." I said trying hard not to stare at her eyes which were so much like Lilly's right down to the happy light that shined behind them. Normally I couldn't bother conversing with her but those eyes … I just wanted to keep looking at them even if it was just for a second more.

"Oh well maybe now you will be more thankful then and enjoy your job a bit more. With that permanent scowl on your face people would think you hate being here. Well anyway I have to go set up my office before the children arrive. But you never answered my question." Aurora said staring at me. I raised an eyebrow at her wondering what question she meant and she asked "Do you mind if I call you Severus? I just think calling my colleagues Professor this or that is so stuffy! At least around just one another that is."

I thought about it for a moment as I took the time to smooth my hair back. Then I finally answered "Yes that would be alright. But not in front of the students I might add." She nodded with a smile before walking, almost gliding, down the hall waving to me before she rounded around the corner. I smirked as I entered my own office. With this new teacher around it was going to be a very interesting year.

The time seemed to pass quickly and before I knew it, it was time to go to the Great Hall to welcome back all the annoying little twats. Though maybe talking to my fellow professors I could learn more about this Aurora Rose. But as I took my seat I got more then expected as I saw Aurora herself sitting next to me in deep conversation with Professor Sprout about … dragon dung.

I took my seat quietly staring around at all the students just waiting for someone to act up. I was pulled out of my sweep of the hall however when I heard a happy voice say "Oh hello Severus is this where you sit? Wonderful I am sure we will have lots to talk about." I turned to see her bright green eyes staring at me happily. I nodded at her in a greeting as she tilted her head slightly making her curls fall to one side then said "Why so serious Severus? Its a celebration! You wouldn't want to ruin my first dinner here now would you?"

I felt the corners of my lips twitch as if wanting to form a smile before I said "No of course not but it is the first day back and who knows what sort of things these kids might be planning. You can never keep to close an eye on them but you will learn that soon enough" I said trying to meet her unblinking gaze while still trying to scan the room.

She then put a finger to her cheek thoughtfully "Oh I would have to disagree with you. I think kids can be very trustworthy but you have to show them some respect first. Though I am not completely against punishment in some cases. I think it all depends on the situation and the child though." she said taking a sip of her drink.

I had to admit it was an interesting view but not one that I could easily share. I had a feeling the head master might though. Could that be the reason he had hired someone so young? Then again I didn't know her all that well so for all I knew there were other reasons that she had gotten the job instead of me. All I could do for now though was sit and watch till I figured her out.

I let her chat away about nothing joining in occasionally until finally the sorting had begun. One by one the students were sorted and I couldn't help but notice that Aurora clapped louder then usual every time a student was sorted into Ravenclaw. So she was a Ravenclaw, I should have guessed. She did seem rather thoughtful and intelligent. So that was one thing he had learned about her.

Shortly after the sorting had begun it was over and Professor Dumbledore announced all the usual notices then he introduced Professor Rose and it seemed that a rather large applause was coming from the male half of the students. Perhaps they too found her quite stunning. She stood up for a second and dazzled the crowd with a bright white smile. I had a feeling she would soon become a favorite among the students.

I couldn't blame them though for she even managed to catch my eye. She looked young and at times almost ditzy but I when she talked she seemed wise beyond her years and full of knowledge. Yes I had a feeling working with her was going to be a pleasant experience. As much as I told myself I was just looking forward to working with her that night visions of her eyes and smile danced through my dreams.


	2. An Unlikely Pair

**A Light In The Dark**

**A Severus Love Story**

**Part Two**

**An Unlikely Pair**

I let out a frustrated sigh as I walked into the teachers lounge. How is it that there could be so many idiotic students in one class? My mood improved slightly though as I heard a familiar humming and caught a flash of silvery curls. I took a seat next to her quietly not wanting to disturb her reading. She looked up at me through her rhinestone glasses and gave me a warm smile. Aurora poured me a cup of tea with a flick of her wand and handed it to me saying "Looks like you had rough day. Drink this it will help calm you nerves."

I took it gratefully and sipped it slowly. Oddly enough it did calm me down and it must have showed on my face because she said "Its my mothers recipe. She use to give it to us as children after we had nightmares. Feeling any better?" I nodded my thanks and took another long sip. It was weird we were only through the first half of the school year and yet it was like Aurora had been working by my side for years. My stomach ave an odd little flip as I thought about this.

She gave me a quizzical look but I brushed it off and said with a sigh "I don't see how you are so patient with these damn kids sometimes. Though maybe I should take a leaf from your book since your kids actually seem to enjoy paying attention to you." She hid a laugh behind her hand and I shot her a glare, though less harsh then my usual ones, and said "Whats so funny."

She smiled at me innocently and cooed "Oh don't get your robes in a bunch Sev. I was just imagining you in make up and some cute girly robes." I scowled at her and she threw her hands up to tell me to wait before she continued "Because that's a pretty major reason why the boys pay attention to me. But since I cant see you playing the whole 'hot for teacher' look I have just one bit of advice. Lighten up! You are so hard on your students like you don't believe they can do it. If you put a little bit of faith in them they must just surprise you."

I looked her over for what must have been the hundred thousandth time and I could see why her looks would capture the eye of any of the young men at the school. She always wore bright colorful robes that made her green eyes seem to glow and her silvery blonde curls made her look almost like an angel in the right light. I shook my head of these thoughts. It seemed that the longer I knew her the more often these bizarre thoughts would creep up on me. I had to find away to control these. "I think you have more confidence in these children then they deserve at times." I said under my breath as I finished off my tea.

Aurora simple shrugged as she got up tying her hair back into a pony tail before saying "Maybe but sometimes all they need is someone to believe in them. Just remember Severus try to be a bit gentler." Before she left the room she touched my cheek warmly then left in a swish of bright blue robes. I touched my cheek where her hand had just been. It was still warm and an odd thing happened, I smiled. I shook my head, I couldn't let this women get to me.

***** Aurora's POV *****

"Ok everyone your homework is to pick one of the creatures we have studied so far and write an essay on it. The essay can be what ever you like about the creature such as why it is dangerous, spells to protect yourself, or even its habitats and ways to avoid them. Now have a good weekend everyone!" I called to my students just as the last bell rang. When I saw the last student left I let out a sigh. I loved teaching but boy could these kids could be a handful.

I then heard a knock on my door and I turned around to see the shy face of Patrick, one of my third years. I motioned for him to come in as I tidied up my desk and he approached me slowly with a timid little smile. "Professor Rose?" he said and I nodded waiting to hear more "You told us that you were a really good potion brewer at the beginning of the year. Well I am doing really bad in Potions class and I was wondering … would you maybe tutor me?"

I was touched by his request, many students asked for my help but in another class that was really sweet. I flicked my wand and papers soared neatly into my bag as I said "Im sorry sweetie I am but I am busy trying to help students with my own class. Why don't you ask Sev … I mean Professor Snape I am sure he would be more then willing to help you in his spare time. Why don't you just go and ask him nicely?" A look of terror came across his face and then I remembered that Severus wasn't as kind as I was to my students. I walked across my desk and put a comforting hand on his shoulder "Maybe it would be best if I ask him. I am sure I can work something out." I said gently with a wink.

Patrick let out a relieved sigh before thanking me and running off to dinner. I took my team walking to the great hall trying to think of the best way to approach Severus with this request when, just like the first day we met, I ran head first into him. "Watch where you are going you little … oh its you Aurora." he said saying my name softly maybe even … fondly?

"Oh Severus! Just the wizard I wanted to see actually." I said batting my eye lashes at him cutely and said "I had an idea to run by you concerning the students." His eyes narrowed as if he expected what to come but I took a deep breath and told him about how I thought he should start a tutoring program for the students. His cold glare was answer enough. "Oh come on Sev! I know you may not have high tolerance for children but they are still your student and it is your duty to see that they pass." I said more fiercely poking him in the chest.

He let out a long sigh thinking about it long and hard. "You make a point but I just don't think I have any more patience to put up with them more then I do. I would need help." he said shooting me a hopeful glance. Now I know that for most people his dark cold eyes would be off putting but I liked them. I could see more to them a pain and sadness and maybe somewhere even deeper then that a kind and gentle light. I chose to see that part of him, not the one others usually saw.

I clapped my hands in delight and exclaimed "Oh that's a wonderful idea Sev! We can have a tutoring club thing and we can help the students in whatever class they need it in. Oh I knew you were secretly a softy." and gave him a quick hug before running off to make the plans.

***** Severus's POV *****

I watched her run down the hall dumb struck. That was not at all what I had had in mind. I had only meant to combine Potions and DADA not the whole entire school curriculum! I sighed though running my fingers through my hair. Of course I could tell her thats not what I meant or even just refuse to but … I couldn't. Her eyes had glowed with happiness and she had shown me that award winning smile of hers. How could I destroy her happiness like that. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh we would definitely make an interesting pair. The dark, cold, ruthless teacher and the bright happy kind and caring teacher. This would be interesting if not in the least start some rumors but I didn't care. I think it was all worth it just to see that happy glow around her and of course that hug didn't hurt a thing either.


	3. A Late Night

**A Light In The Dark**

**A Severus Love Story**

**Part Three**

**A Late Night**

**A/N" I am not sure of the time line for Charlie's school years so lets just assume I am right :)**

***** Snape's POV *****

I found myself staring in the mirror self consciously for the first time in a long time. I forced myself to pull away from it. After all there was nothing special going on tonight, I was just going to be tutoring with Aurora. I decided that either way it wouldn't hurt to smell nice I put on some cologne and headed out of my office to her class room before the students started to arrive.

When I entered I found her lighting lots of candles lots of different colors with a single elegant wave of her wand, casting a kaleidoscope of colors around the room. I found it highly unnecessary yet nice looking. She saw me standing in the door way and smiled with a small blush as she followed my gaze to her candles. "I like having a bit of color in the room." she said pulling me into the room by my hands before adding in a small whisper "And to be honest I am actually afraid of the dark too. That's why there are so many."

I thought about how happy and unafraid she was of everything and found it surprising that something so small as the dark was what scared her. Yet at the same time I found it oddly appropriate too. She seemed so young and at times almost child like being afraid of the dark just sort of added to that image.

"The kids wont start coming for awhile so why don't you take a seat. I'll go make us some tea and me can go over a plan for tonight." Aurora said with a happy smile and went to his office to fetch a tray of tea and cookies. She set the tray down on the desk then looked back and cursed. "I always seem to drop something when I carry things by hand." she said as she turned around and bent over to pick up a spoon that had fallen.

I gulped and tried to look away but couldn't stop myself from staring at her um … backside. I felt my face grow hot and I quickly looked away as she turned back around. "I swear I am so clumsy if I wasn't a witch half of the things in my house would be broken." she said with a small laugh as she took a seat crossing her legs.

I found it hard to look her in the eyes now after my little … staring issue but she didn't seem to notice as she passed me a cup with a smile. "So I was thinking that we start off with asking everyone what they needed help with them splitting them into groups according to subjects. Then we can divide the classes amongst the two of us. Sound like a plan?" she said resting her head on her hand and gazing at me with those piercing green eyes.

I nodded my head trying to focus on anything but her as I sipped my tea. After about ten minutes of silence other then the sipping between the two of us she cleaned up the mess while humming quietly to herself. As she magicked the tray in front of her but stopped after a few steps and said with a small laugh "You know your not the first one to stare at my butt Sev. You shouldn't be so embarrassed. Also I would get up if I were you the kids will be arriving soon and we cant have them thinking you have any friends now do me?"

I smirked, she was sharper then she appeared. I stood up stretching and watched her disappear into her office and turned around to see a couple of first year students staring at me with fear in there eyes. I tried my best to smile but from the small 'eep' admitted from the girl I had a feeling I was doing something wrong. I turned around and sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

***** Aurora's POV *****

I was bending over a a students desk trying to explain the difference between two runes when I caught the whiff of a familiar scent and breathed it in deeply. I must have stopped talking because the student said "Um Professor Rose you were saying?" I shook my head and smiled apologetically before continuing on but from the corner of my eye watched Severus pace the room stopping here and there when a brave student asked for help.

Again a smile crept onto my as I watched him. I knew he wasn't exactly jumping for joy at this idea but I think he was trying his best to help. I did love a man who helped children. The rest of the night went by in a kind of a blur as student after student, subject after subject, and question after question raced by. Finally the last student had left and I sat down tiredly with a long sigh.

"Not as fun as you thought it was going to be, Aurora?" a tired yet slightly teasing voice called out to me. I looked up to see Severus taking the seat next to me. "I have to admit though seeing you with the students I think they may actually be learning instead of just staring at your beauty." he said timidly.

I laughed "I wasn't hired because I was cute Severus! I am a fairly good teacher, though I have been offered some jobs because of my looks I have to admit." I said placing a finger to my cheek thinking back to the guys who had offered my jobs before adding "Though I do think they were just hitting on me. Why is it men can never come out and just say they like you? I mean really we are not going to bite your heads off."

He gave me a strange little look as if wondering why I was talking to him as if he was one of my girlfriends. I guess it was kind of odd but I didn't care instead I looked at him expectantly for an answer. He finally after clearing his throat he said "Its not often that go go, I guess you would say, picking up girls but I think that if a guy just came out and said he liked you, you would blow him away. You probably just push him into the friend zone thinking he was wimpy." he sighed before adding quietly "All girls push away the good guys and go for the athletic black heads."

I saw a sad shadow sweep across his eyes and I placed my hands on his comfortingly. I bit my lip nervously before asking in almost a whisper "Did that happen to you?" He tensed but didn't say a word. I had a feeling it had so I got up kissed his cheek quickly and before exiting the room said "To tell you the truth Severus, anyone who passed over you was really missing out."

I was about to exit the room but I looked down the hall and gulped. It was really dark. I pulled out my wand but the spell escaped me and I found myself shaking. Suddenly a felt a steadying hand on my shoulder and turned slowly to see Severus standing beside me. "Come on I'll walk you to your room."

I stared at him graciously and as we entered the hallways I grabbed onto his arm, a bit on the tight side, and stuck close to him. The warmth of his body and the faint scent of potions mixed with cologne calmed me as we rounded yet another corner. I was surprised though to come face to face with my seventh year student Charlie Weasley. "Mr. Weasley I should have known you would be sneaking out of bed to see that girlfriend of yours yet again." Severus said with a sneer on his face. "I think a weeks worth of detention should put you in your place."

I saw a sad look cross Charlie's face and I felt bad for him. He was just trying to see his girlfriend. It reminded me of my own days at Hogwarts sneaking out to meet with my first love. I placed my hand on Severus's arm, which he had quickly pulled out of my grasp at the sight of Charlie, and stepped into the light. "Come on Severus give the poor boy a break. Cant you remember anyone you were willing to break the rules for just to see?" I asked gently and I saw his face soften.

He looked from me to Charlie then sighed with a scowl "Fine. You can go this time Mr. Weasley but don't let me catch you again understand?" Charlie nodded furiously then ran off but not before shooting me a thankful look which I acknowledged with a nod. As he disappeared behind the corner Severus said "Do you mind telling me why you wanted me to let him go?"

I blushed and looked down at my feet as I said as we continued to walk "Well when I was in school I remember sneaking off to meet my first love. He was in Slytherin and I was in Ravenclaw so it was really the only time we got together. Besides not many people agreed with our relationship since he was in the bad house. I knew better though, you cant always judge people from the outside can you?"

I saw a thoughtful look come over his face as he stopped outside my door and I gave him a hug goodnight before closing the door slowly behind me. I threw myself down with a happy little sigh. This long night had come to an end and I actually got some time to talk with Severus. I cuddled into my pillow imagining his comforting scent and said to myself a bit sadly "Oh Severus I wonder who was stupid enough to break your heart because it keeping you from being happy." before finally falling asleep his scent lingering on my clothes.


	4. A Dark Secret

**A Light In The Dark**

**A Severus Love Story**

**Part Four**

**A Dark Secret**

***** Snape *****

I stared at Aurora with unblinking eyes. As usual her silvery blonde curls were bobbing happily around her shoulders and a pink smile was painted on her lips yet something seemed off about her. Maybe it was the trembling her hands as she tried to eat or perhaps it was the blank unseeing stare that replaced her usual bright green eyes. What ever it may be something was definitely wrong with her.

I tried to catch her quickly after the morning bell rang but before I could even stand up I saw her pink robes disappear out of the great hall. I stared after the last spot I had saw her with a strange aching feeling in my chest. For some reason I actually cared what might be wrong with her. Huh how strange ...

***** Aurora *****

I couldn't take it any more. All this stress was getting to me! I have been trying so hard to try and manage this job as best as I could but with all my different classes and trying to hide my secret … it was becoming so hard. I sat at breakfast forcing myself to eat and smile. I tried to talk to my fellow teachers but I found my mouth try and my throat itchy. I also became paranoid. Were they staring at my wrist? Were they wondering why I never talked about my past?

I took a deep a breath to steady myself. Nobody was staring and nobody was wondering. I had to straighten out my thought so before the bell even rang I took off planning on spending my free period alone in my office. As I exited the hall I took one last look at the staff table and was met with the gaze of Severus Snape. Feeling as if his eyes were gazing down deeper then just my eyes I turned away and ran to my office.

I sat at my desk my head resting on my hands ignoring the ever growing pain in my wrist. It gave a particularly painful throb, the way it only did when another one of … my old crowd was near and I let out a hiss. How was I going to ignore this during my classes? It was hard enough hiding it with out being to obvious. I pulled out my wrist from underneath my robes and made sure that my bracelets were in perfect condition before I walked out of my office and got ready to prepare the classes today.

The day had gone by smoothly enough, after of course I had asked Severus for some calming drought. Normally he would have asked me why but I caught him in the middle of a class so he had no option but to keep silent. I wasn't so lucky now though as I pushed the last of the Pixies into the cage and I heard someone clear there throat. I put on a fake smile as I turned around and faced none other then Severus. My smile faltered a little though as I saw his all knowing gaze fall on me.

"Oh good afternoon Severus. What may I owe this rare visit?" I said with what was probably an overly cheery voice. I beamed at him as I walked towards him but his harsh stare didn't change. Obviously he wasn't fooled by my act and he had came here to get some answers. I sighed as I took a seat and Severus took the seat next to me without an invitation.

"You interrupt my newt level class and you expect to just get away without a single question? If had been anyone but you I would have sent them away Aurora. Now why don't you tell me whats wrong?" he said. I looked away with clenched fist. I didn't want to talk about it … it was just to hard. Then something odd happened. Severus placed his hand on mine and gripped it tight. Then he said quietly "Aurora … I just want to help."

Then suddenly a rush of sadness swept over me. I didn't want to hide this secret any longer it was tearing me apart from the inside out. Maybe it would be better to tell someone and as I looked up into the dark, some what caring, eyes of Severus I knew that I could trust him. "Severus promise me no matter what you wont hate me?" I asked touching his face gently, he nodded and I said in a whisper "I've killed people Severus. I've killed for him."

His eyes widened and I couldn't look at him any more. I tried to get up and run away but he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him "You have killed for who Aurora, who!" he said in a panicked voice. I looked at him with tear filled eyes without saying a word. Then slowly he pulled the sleeve of my robe up and tossed aside my bracelets revealing the Dark Mark on my wrist. I pulled my hand away from him and held it to my chest with little sobs.

"I didn't want to Severus! But my whole family was a death eater and … I just couldn't say no. I was raised in a family where power was everything and how was I suppose to say no to the ultimate power? I never wanted to kill people I just didn't want to disappoint my family. I cant handle it any more Severus the dark lord is gone yet the memories still haunt me. Looking at all these young faces it reminds me of the families I destroyed and its making it so much worse. What am I suppose to do? Im not a death eater any more Severus yet all I can think is what is going to happen when people find out. Oh and what about the head master what would he do!" I cried and threw myself at him.

He pulled me close to him and stroked my hair gently and I could have sworn I heard him mutter the words "Oh Lilly.." before holding me at arms length and pulling up his own sleeve. I stared at his wrist with wide eyes. "Severus … your wrist ..." I said and touched his mark gently. "I never knew you were one too. Does the head master know?" I asked feeling his skin pulsate underneath my touch.

"Yes he hired me after he knew. He doesn't care what is in your past as long as you prove yourself trust worthy. You have proven yourself over and over again I assure you. I don't see why anyone would ever think you were even capable of hurting a fly." he said holding my head in both his hands. "Please Aurora don't be so afraid. I will help you with any problems that may arise just … please don't leave Aurora."

My eyes were still watering but the flow had come to a stop as I said "But what will happen if the students ever find out? There parents will not want me to teach them and how will they ever trust me again? It kills me enough living with what I have done but if I didn't have this job … I would go even crazier." I let out a small laugh as I wiped away the tears.

I felt his thumb stork me cheek gently as he said "Aurora your no crazy. You feel regret for what you did and that's what makes you such a great person. No one will ever find out and if they do so what? If anyone has an issue with you they are the crazy ones. You may have been a death eater but your so much more then that. Your just like ..."

I looked at him curiously but he turned away from me but he couldn't hide the sadness that had clouded his eyes. I wanted more then anything to ask him who I was like but he had done so much for me I couldn't bare to hurt him. Instead I hugged him from behind my arms wrapped around his waist. I whispered in his ear "Thank you Severus for everything. I don't think I can ever find a way to thank you enough."

He placed his hands on mine before turning around and kissed my forehead quickly before walking away leaving me alone to sort out my thoughts.


	5. Caught in the Act

**A Light In The Dark**

**A Severus Love Story**

**Part Five**

**Caught in the Act**

*** Aurora POV ***

I sat in the head masters office fidgeting nervously. Severus sat beside me and squeezed my hand once for comfort. I bit my lip but that one gesture had calmed me a great bit. Suddenly the door opened and I jumped as the headmaster strolled into the room humming to himself. He took a seat behind his desk and laced his fingers together staring at me with curious blue eyes.

"Severus told me that you wanted to talk to me Aurora? I am very interested in hearing what it is you have to say." Dumbledore said with a happy little smile and inclining his head towards me. He was so kind and nice how could he ever forgive me for keeping this from him? He was going to fire me for sure and I just couldn't handle that.

I stared at the floor feeling like a student again before Severus gave me a stern look and I let out a sigh. "Headmaster I am afraid I have been keeping something from you. Something very important and will probably make you change your mind about hiring me ..." I said and he raised his eyebrows curiously. I pulled back my sleeve revealing the faint outline of my dark mark and said quietly "I am a former Death Eater. My parents forced me to I promise I didn't want to and I never plan on ever returning to those dark days."

Dumbledore let out a small chuckle and I looked at him in surprise. That was not the reaction I had been expecting. He got up from his seat to cone stand next to me and placed my hand in his and patted it gently. "My dear girl I may be old but I am not a fool. I knew from the first time we met what you were but I also know who you are in your heart. I know what you have done in your past but I also know that you plan on making up for the bad you have done with ten times the amount of good. Now if that is all I do think there may still be some of that apple pie you do so love left down at dinner. If you and Severus would join me of course."

With that Dumbledore left the office leaving me staring at the door with a dumbstruck look on my face. After a few minutes Severus cleared his throat and I looked over at him with wide eyes. He gave me a small half smile and said "I told you things wouldn't be so bad didn't I?" I nodded and stood up to stretch. Having that off my chest I felt ten times better and I heard a loud growl come from my stomach. I smiled sheepishly remembering that I had been to nervous to nervous to eat earlier. Severus must have heard because he asked "Shall we go down to dinner then?"

I nodded and followed him out the door with a new bounce back in my step. I stuffed my face with my favorite foods and made conversation with Severus. Finally with a full stomach and a warm sleepy feeling all over my body the plates cleared and I was ready to go to bed. To my surprise though Dumbledore stood up clearing his throat and the room fell to silence.

"Now that are stomachs are full and we are ready to go up to our nice warm beds I have a few last words for the night that hopefully you will all think about. We all have things in our pasts that we regret and would take back. In some cases these things can define who we are right her in the now. We must remember though that no matter what has happened in our past our future is what defines us. For a short time of wrong doings can be out numbered with a life time of good. And with that good night and sweet dreams." he said and walked out o the hall without looking back.

I sat in my seat amazed at the speech he had just given. He hadn't mentioned me directly but I knew it was towards me and he told everyone what he had told me. I smiled to myself touched by his words. I probably would have stayed there all night thinking about the sweetness of the act when I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Severus staring down at me awkwardly. "Are you going to sit here all night Aurora?" he asked.

I laughed and put a hand to my face and said "Oh I was off in my own little world. Thanks for bringing me back to reality Severus." I batted my eyes at him flirtatiously. He pulled on his collar and his face turned a bit of color rose on his face.

"Shall I walk you to your room then? It is rather dark isn't it?" Severus said with concern in his voice. I smiled, he actually remembered that I was afraid of the dark. That may even sweeter then Dumbledore's speech. As much as I really wanted to walk with him I shook my head. I had things I wanted to do before I headed to bed.

He shrugged, though he couldn't hide the disappointment in his eyes, and walked out of the hall. I waited a couple minutes before finally leaving the room myself. I walked down the deserted hallways keeping my wand close to me urging it to grow brighter and jumping at every move in a portrait. Finally I made it to the teachers bathroom and I let out a happy sigh as I let all the candles.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes and threw on a white fluffy robe as I ran my bathwater. The room was soon filled with the fruity scent of my favorite bubble bath and I scattered flower petals all through the water. I bent down lifting the bubbles to my face and breathed in the heavenly scent. I smiled and I blew them away. Everything was now perfect for a nice long relaxing hot bath.

I untied my robe letting it drop to the floor as I took a step into the water. The warm water hit my freezing feet sending pin pricks up to my ankles. I let out a small shiver as I dived head first into the huge tub then swam back to the steps. I stood up and threw my head back getting my hair out of my face when I saw him standing there in the doorway.

For a second I was speechless as I stared into his dark round eyes but then I let out a small scream as I dived back into the tub.

*** Snape POV ***

I laid there on my bed staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. I had spent most of the day trying to calm down Aurora. I had spent most of the day with her convincing her everything was going to be all right and even though she had been in panic mood all day I had enjoyed the one on one time with me. Now after all the excitement was done and over with my mind was whirling with thought of her, yet again. Not to mention another little issue was keeping me up, if you catch my drift.

I finally sat up deciding that a cold shower would ease my trouble and made my way down to the teachers bathroom. I walked without a light letting the darkness surround me, it still puzzled me that with a past like her it was the dark that scared her more then anything.

As I drew closer to the bathroom a sweet fruity scent overtook me and I couldn't help but think that Flitwick must be having another one of his baths. I didn't think twice as I opened the door after hearing a loud splash. The steam hit me hard and it took me a minute to clear my head and when I did I let out a gasp at what I saw.

Instead of Flitwick sitting on the edge of the steps I saw the thin perfect body of Aurora throwing her hair back as water dripped down her body. Mixed with the light and the water her body seemed to glow and I just couldn't pull away … she was beautiful. My eyes looked over every inch of her body committing it to memory until I saw her turn and look at me. She seemed unfazed at first as if not believing what she was seeing. Then her eyes grew wide in terror and that's when she screamed.


	6. Look At Me!

**A Light In The Dark**

**A Severus Love Story**

**Part Six**

**Look At Me!**

*** Aurora's POV ***

I screamed as I dived for my robe to cover myself. I put it on in one quick motion and screamed at him "Severus Snape don't you know how to knock!" before I grabbed a bottle and threw it at him. It hit just beside the door and he ducked behind the doorway to avoid any more of my anger. It was a few minutes before I saw his face peer around the door frame again.

"Im sorry Aurora I didn't mean to, I was a bit tired and out of my head. Why didn't you lock the door anyway?" he asked boldly but he couldn't hide the small quiver in his voice. I glared at him with my arms folded against my chest. He gave a small shiver before saying "I promise Aurora I didn't see anything I had just walked in when you turned around."

He was lying and I could tell. So I threw another bottle of shampoo at him and this time it just barely missed him. "Don't you lie to me! I am a teacher, I think I know when someone is lying to me!" I yelled my anger steadily rising. Normally I was the level headed one in any situation but when my anger got the best of me I couldn't stop. Now was one of these times.

"Alright im sorry, im sorry. But I didn't mean too. I would never dream of peeking on you like a common teenager." Severus said, his hand now on his wand in case I threw something with a bit more weight at him or better yet dashed for my wand. I thought about it but that would require going through my robes and revealing some … personal belongings.

"Oh so you wouldn't want to look at me? Whats wrong with me, you don't think im pretty enough to spy on? Do I disgust you Severus?" I asked my anger near its peak past its peak and starting to settle down.

"No that's not what I meant … oh why cant I find the right words!" he hissed more to himself then to me. I felt the corners of my lips twitching as I saw his face turning a bright, violent shade of red. I was angry that he had scared me and hadn't said a word when he walked in but was I so angry that he saw me naked?

I sighed and said shaking my head "Oh don't worry about it Sev. Im over it already, I mean its not your fault you didn't mean to." I then walked over to him and placed a finger on his chest. I traced a small pattern on it and asked innocently "Was what you saw all that bad?" I heard him gulp and could nearly feel him sweat underneath my finger tips. I had him in the palm of my hand.

"I well erm … you are a very attractive young lady but I don't think its my place to say and I didn't see that much anyway ..." Severus said quickly as if searching for the right words to say. I had to hold back a smile, I loved to see a guy sweat. Besides this was my way of getting payback, it wasn't much but it met my needs.

"Oh then maybe you need to see it again? You know we could always just take a bath together. It does save water after all." I said in a low voice pulling on his robes gently. His face was slowly turning redder by the second and I was enjoying every sweet second.

"No Aurora w-we cant. Besides its very inappropriate. I just no we shouldn't we barely know each other." he said backing away slowly taking my hands and placing them an arms length away. I grinned at him and he let out a frustrated sigh "You're messing with me aren't you?" he asked. I nodded and he ran his fingers through his hair saying wearily "You know you are a tease."

I laughed and gave him a small wink before walking back to the tub. I sat at the edge dipping my feet in and patted the seat next to me inviting him to sit with me. He looked at me questioningly and said with a small laugh "Dont worry Severus I plan on keeping all my clothes on and keeping my hands to myself."

After a few seconds of thinking he walked over and slipped off his shoes to take a seat next to me. I leaned my head back with closed eyes and allowed the still fragrant bubbles to overwhelm my senses. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I finally opened my eyes to look at him. I kept trying to catch his eye but every time I did he would deliberately look away. I pouted and asked "Are you never going to look at me again Severus?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye but quickly looked away with a small blush planted across his cheeks. Still not looking at me he said "Its not as easy as you make it sound Aurora I saw you … with out anything on. I shouldn't have it was wrong for me to. That privilege should be saved for someone special." I felt kind of touched that he was so concerned but at the same time I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

I saw him give me a small glare and I smiled at him saying "That's what you're so concerned about Sev? That's sweet but I think you need to stop being such a fuddy duddy! Look we are both grown adults and we have both seen naked bodies before so whats so different about you seeing me naked?" He didn't reply so I put my hand underneath his chin and forced him to look me in the eye. He tried to look away but eventually gave up and look at me. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" I said gently.

A small half smile formed on his face and he brushed my face lightly with his own hand saying quietly. "I knew it wouldn't last forever. I could never live without seeing those eyes of yours again Aurora." Severus's hand lingered there for a minute before he finally pulled away leaving me with a flush of pink on my cheeks.

I cleared my throat loudly and stood up grabbing my clothes and said rather awkwardly "Well its been nice talking with you but I do believe its time for me to head to bed." I then continued to walk to the door and I could feel his eyes watching me every step of the way. I then stopped at the door with my hand on the door frame and looked back saying "Goodnight Severus."

*** Severus POV ***

I sat in the still warm bath water and tried to clear my mind of everything. Usually I was quite good at it but tonight a single image kept running through my mind and it was Aurora. Not just about seeing her tonight, though that often did appear, but everything about her. The way her noise would twitch when something didn't go right, her green eyes always so full of life, and even the small freckles that dotted across her nose.

In the short time that I had known her it seems that everything about her had been etched permanently into my brain. I laced my fingers and let out a long deep breath, I could only remember feeling this way once before. I looked out the window to the stars above and soon spotted the brightest one in the sky. "Lilly I will never forget you but I think this girl is special. I think its time to let go. I think you would like her Lilly she really wonderful … and I thinks that's why im falling in love with her." I said quietly to the star hoping that somewhere somehow she might hear me.


	7. Happy Christmas

**A Light In The Dark**

**A Severus Love Story**

**Part Seven**

**Happy Christmas**

"Ooh Severus I just love this time of year, don't you?" I asked as I was streaming tinsel onto one of the giant Christmas tree. Before I stepped down from my spot on the latter I took one last look at the hall from my birds eye view. Everything looked absolutely amazing and even though I had helped decorate it, it still took my breath away. Finally with a long sigh I stepped down and leaned on the latter as I looked into Severus's eyes waiting for an answer.

"Sure nothing quite like staying at Hogwarts with a bunch of sniveling little brats to brighten your spirits now is there?" he said with a scowl. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly, he knew how I felt about him talking about the students like that. He simply shrugged and said "Sorry Aurora but I just be nearly as cheerful as you when I am going to be alone here for the holidays."

I took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze saying gently "But you wont be alone Severus, I will be here with you." He gave me a small half smile as he brushed the hair out of my eyes. "Or perhaps maybe you don't want me around and this is your way of telling me so." I teased as we started to walk out of the hall.

"No, no not at all! If I am stuck here I cant think of anyone else I would rather have by my side on Christmas." he said quickly with a blush starting to rise on his face. I had to turn away from him as I too started to feel the blood starting to rise to my cheeks. After all I had been invited by my mother to come spend the holidays with her but I had stayed here … and it was all for him.

"I am glad to hear it Severus because you are not going to get rid of me that easily! Now come on I want to go to Hogsmede before it gets to late." I said with a small laugh as I pulled him along by the hand down to the small snow covered village.

As always my first stop was Honeyduke's and as soon as I walked into the door I was overwhelmed by the warm sweet smell of sugar, in a good way of course. My mouth watered as I looked around my favorite store and I quickly rushed over to the section where the chocolate's were kept. In no time at all my arms were filled with lots of sweet and I was about to go pay for it all when Severus took it all from me and said "Here I'll get it this time. Consider it an early Christmas present. You just wait here and I will be right back."

I smiled as I watched him go to the counter and as I saw the long line to the cash register I decided to go back to browsing. As I was hidden behind one of the many shelves I heard some of my students talking. Now normally I would just pretend I couldn't hear but when I heard my name I just had to listen closer. "No way! Professor Rose could have her pick from any guy in the freaking world why would she choose Snape?" one of them said.

"Yeah but they are always together and you have seen the way he looks at her? I think they are definitely an item." the other one said with a quick nod of her head. Then she added with a small girlish giggle "Besides I think they look so cute together!" I stopped listening after that, my head in a whirl. Did people really think that Severus and I were … together?

I would be lying if I said I had never though about it but it would never happen. Severus was … he just wasn't the type to go falling in love. My happiness a few minutes ago seemed long gone now that my heart seemed to have this painful aching feeling. I was snapped out of my self pity though as I heard Severus say "I got the candy. Hey are you ok Aurora?"

I shook my head clear and put on a smile as I said "Yeah just a bit tired I guess. Can we head back to the castle?" He looked at me questioningly but nodded and offered me is arm which I gladly took before we headed back. We talked the whole way to the castle but all that was running through my head was the thought of him and I together.

The days passed by slowly until finally Christmas morning arrived. I woke up as soon as the sunlight filtered in through the frost covered windows and I felt like a little kid again. I threw the covers off me and crawled to the end of my bed with a happy squeal as I saw the large pile of presents waiting for me.

In no time at all I had opened them all and was surrounded by lots of sweets, clothes and books. After a long stretch I started to put all of my presents away when I heard a knock on the door. "Now who would be visiting me so early in the morning?" I asked out loud as I walked over to the door and let out a small gasp. It was Severus! "Oh good morning Severus, happy Christmas." I said opening the door wider so he could come in. As he did I saw a parcel in his hand and wondered if it could possibly be for me.

"Happy Christmas Aurora … sorry to be stopping my so early but I just couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to give you your present." he said with a small blush as he held out the small parcel. I took it gently as if afraid that I might break it and took a seat on my bed pulling him down beside me. "It may not be much but I do hope you like it, it reminded me of you when I saw it." he said quietly.

I opened it slowly and my eyes grew big as I held up my present. It was a beautiful necklace with a thin silver chain and dangling on it was a large diamond shaped emerald that caught the light so perfectly it seemed to shine. "Oh Severus it is so beautiful! You really shouldn't have it must have cost you a small fortune." I said with happy tears starting to well up in my eyes.

He took the necklace from my lapped and delicately placed clasped it around my neck. He leaned down so that his mouth was right next to my ear and I could feel his warm breath tickle my skin. "You were worth every knut. Happy Christmas Aurora." he said in a whisper before he turned my head with one finger to face him. He then placed his lips close to mine and as he spoke they brushed mine softly "I hope today will be a great day for you."

I whispered back gently "I don't think it could get any better." and then he pushed his lips against mine softly. Fireworks exploded in my head and I couldn't seem to get enough of his bitter sweet taste. Finally we pulled apart and I said "Happy Christmas Severus."

He smirked a little as he placed another soft kiss on my lips and said "With you it always will be."


	8. A New Year

**A Light In The Dark**

**A Severus Love Story**

**Part Eight**

**A New Year**

**Snape POV**

I sat in my room with Aurora curled up against my chest like a cat as we listened to the radio. She hummed the tune to the song on the radio and closed her eyes losing herself in the music. I couldn't help but smile down at her as I swept her bangs out of her eyes. I just loved the way that something as small as a song could make her so happy. Before I knew what I was doing I asked "How do you do it?"

Aurora slowly opened her eyes to look at me. She scanned me slowly as if searching for a hint of what I was talking about til she finally asked "How do I do what?" with a hint of curiosity in her voice. I found myself starting to blush and turned away not wanting to elaborate on my question. She then turned my face to look at her again and repeated "How do I do what?" I sighed, it was pretty obvious she wasn't going to let this go.

"I was just wondering how you manage to stay so happy. I mean I know what you have been through in the past, not that it matters, but it just it seems like it would make you more like me. You know dark against the world mostly but you never cease to amaze me with your positivity." I said and as I mentioned her dark past a her usually bright eyes seemed to cloud over. As if she was reliving all her painful memories while she was in the service of the death eaters.

She wiggled in my arms uncomfortably until she finally came to rest on my lap. She bit on her lip for a few thinking about the question. "Well … I haven't always been happy. Back in the dark days all I ever saw was despair, sometimes it was even me causing it. So after living through all that I tried to see the bright side of everything and after living so long in a dark place every little happy thing seemed to be ten times happier I suppose. It really is silly but if I didn't look at the world this way then I would be hopelessly depressed all the time." she said with a forced smile on her face.

She looked up at me with sad eyes but still managed to kiss me and ask if she answered my question. I nodded my head slowly and pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her protectively. I never knew that behind all those bright smiles and sparkling eyes was a scared sad girl that forced had to force all her true emotions down. After spending so much time with her this school year and especially after all the bonding we have done over the break it really made me feel horrible that I didn't know something so huge about her. It also made me feel helpless. I was so sure that I could protect her from everything but now I learned that I couldn't protect her from the thing that hurt her the most? I don't think she would ever accept me as a true boyfriend.

**Aurora POV**

I walked down the hall with Severus by my side and his hand in mine. Ever since Christmas day last week it seemed our relationship was finally moving forward though it still made me blush and giggle like a school school whenever he sneakily slid his hand into mine. Even now I found a blush making its way to my cheeks as he entwined his fingers in mine and ran his thumb against mine. Usually when we were like this he seemed happier, even if he didn't smile I could always tell by his eyes, but now his eyes were glazed over just like they always were when he was in deep thought.

"Severus is something wrong? Ever since last night you have seemed so distant, did I do something to upset you?" I asked slightly nervous as I sat down on one of the open windows, pulling him down beside me. I hadn't remembered doing anything that should have made him upset with me but it was really hard to tell with him. As hard as I try, I still hadn't gotten him to open up to much to me.

He knitted his eyebrows together then took both of my hands in his as he turned to look at me better, his dark sorrowful eyes meeting my own bright green ones. "I was just wondering … do you trust me? I mean I know you have told me so many things but do you trust me to protect you? Not just physically but I mean .. emotionally too." he asked with a pained look in his eyes.

I touched his face gently and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. His eyes seemed to be watering up more the longer I took to reply to him and I couldn't help but let out a low laugh. This made him pout a bit more but I couldn't help it, I thought it was funny that this is what was bothering him. "Severus don't look so down my darling. I trust you with my very life body and soul. I told you that I always try to see the bright side to everything. What you don't understand is that when I am with you, I don't have to force myself to find something to be happy about because just being around you, hearing your voice, feeling your hand in mine, everything is better for me. How could you not know that." I said and placed my forehead on his.

Severus closed the space between my lips and his in a quick second and gave me a kiss that sent a pleasurable shiver down my spine. With his lips brushing against mine he said "I think I know how I want to spend my new year." I nodded once, asking without words what it was he wanted to do. "I want to be with you, Aurora. We have been like this since Christmas but I want everyone to know how I feel about you … I love you Aurora Rose."

My eyes that had been half closed at the moment opened wide to stare at him. Had he really just said what I thought he said, or was my imagination running wild in a dream? I gave myself a quick pinch and feeling the pain wrapped my arms his neck and threw all my weight on top of him. Luckily we were on the ground level because as I did we rolled out of the open window into the powdery snow waiting below

As we rolled down the small hill I kept my lips planted on his the whole way until we finally came to a stop and he pulled away trying to catch his breath. "What the bloody hell! Are you crazy or just trying to kill us both? If we had been any higher could have seriously hurt both of us." Severus said trying desperately to shake the snow out of his hair and eyes. He sounded mad at first but the smile that was on his lips betrayed him.

"I don't care because if we had died I would have died happy because I love you too Severus Snape! I don't care what has happened in the past or what may happen in the future I know I will always want to be with you." I said pressing my nose against his. His smile grew wider and he flipped me so that he was on top of me and gave me another long kiss and I could taste the pure cold snow on his lips.

"I promise I will always protect you, Aurora. No matter what." he said running his hand through my hair and right their in the freezing snow, with the sun blaring in my eyes I don't think I could ever be happier.


	9. Danger

**A Light In The Dark**

**A Severus Love Story**

**Part Nine**

**Danger**

**Aurora POV**

I sat on the bed I shared with Severus as I watched him pace around the room. He had been at this for hours and I was starting to worry. I had never seen him this worked up over anything before, it was actually a bit scary. I finally stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder gently, causing him to jump as he was pulled back into this world. "Severus please, wearing a track in the floor isn't going to do anything. Won't you sit down and have some dinner?" I said quietly placing a hand on his face.

He placed his hand over mine for a second but pulled away to continue pacing the room. I sighed, at least I had tried. "I can't just relax Aurora. Something is just off about Quill. I can feel it besides … the mark is getting stronger. Haven't you noticed?" Severus said in a shaky voice as his hand went instinctively to his tattooed arm.

I bit my lip and stared down at my own tattoo, watching as the skull and snake wiggle as it became darker. "I know what your feeling Severus but I trust Dumbledore. Harry is coming to school this year and we need all the teachers we can get to help keep an eye on him, even if the new teacher is taking some of my students away from me … Anyway in a couple of weeks we will be back at school and we can talk to Dumbledore about it. So for now can you at least try to relax?" I begged grabbing his hand in mine.

He gave me a quick kiss and resting his head on mine "Ok I'll try for you. You are right anyway like you always are. Tell me again what I would do without you?" he said calmly though he couldn't hide the slight tremble in his hands that told me he was still worried. After being together for almost five years Severus couldn't exactly hide much from me.

"You would drive yourself crazy worrying about Harry Potter is what you would do." I said with a smile as I gave him another quick kiss. My smile faded though as his face fell and his eyebrows knitted together. I sighed and asked in a whisper "Are you worried that he will be to much like James or to much like Lilly?" He had told me after our first year of being together of his love for Lilly and his hatred of her husband. I never doubted that he loved me but it still hurt to know that there was always that what if situation if she had choose him. He says he would have fallen in love with me either way but still when ever he stared at my eyes for a little bit to long I couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about the love he lost long ago.

His body tensed up at the sound of her name, as it always did, and for a moment he seemed he had forgotten how to speak. "I'm not really sure but either way he is her son. I know with him coming back into the wizarding world things are going to be rough for him. There are so many Death Eaters who would love to get their hands on him and if anything ever happened to him … I don't know what I would do." Severus finally said with a single tear falling down his cheek then added in a whisper "He has her eyes, Aurora."

I wiped away the tear feeling tears starting to well up in my own eyes now. I once heard that Harry looked exactly like James except for his eyes which were exactly like Lilly's. Severus told me that he loved that my eyes were like hers but how was he going to feel seeing them on the body of his worse enemy? I placed my lips close to his so that when I talked my lips brushed against his and I said gently "Don't worry Severus no matter what happens we will always be together."

He nodded and said "I love you Aurora." before pulling me into a long sweet kiss.

**Snape POV**

I walked down the hall with Aurora closely by my side acting as a calmer to a point as I went on ranting about one of our newest students, Harry Potter. Finally she let out a long sigh and said "Severus really he is not a bad kid. He is actually very talented but you refuse to see that because he looks so much like his father. I actually quite enjoy having him in my class, though I cant say the same about one of your favorite students." she added with a small glare.

"Well at least Malfoy doesn't go around deliberately breaking the rules. I mean even over Christmas he was sneaking out of bed after hours. Cant that boy give me a moments rest even on the holidays?" I said with a scowl as none other then Potter himself walked by with his always present friends Weasley and Granger. Aurora gave them a bright smile and a nod which was returned by the three of them but all I got was a glare which I gladly returned. As they passed she gave me the "you should be nicer to students look" but I ignored it.

"Severus please try to be nice to him. He is already going through so much trying to live up to the fame our world has given him. He needs our support not us judging him because we didn't like his father." she said giving me a stern look. I let out a sigh and mumbled a quiet agreement. She then gave me that smile that made me melt every time and then with a thoughtful look said "You know what, I think by the end of this year that boy is going to really amaze us." To bad at that time she didn't know how right she was.

**Aurora POV**

I sat with tears rolling down my tears as I stared at the barely breathing body of Harry. He was so young, he shouldn't of had to face the Dark Lord yet. I pounded my fist into my leg hard thinking that I should have been able to teach him more. I jumped feeling an arm wrap around my shoulders and seeing it was Severus threw myself into his arms. "Severus hes so young and hes already faced the dark lord twice. Why can't he just leave him alone?" I cried into his chest.

"He is the one who brought down the dark lord and until he is dead for good I am afraid Harry and everyone around him will be in danger. Aurora … I talked to Dumbledore and he confirmed our worst fears. Voldemort is going to rise again and I am afraid that I am going to have to be a spy again. I don't want to put you in danger Aurora but ..." he cut off as he lifted my head gently to make sure I was looking him in the eyes. "But I need you by my side. You have been my light in such a dark world and if I do have to go back to serving under the dark lord I want you with me. I promise that no matter what happens I will do my best to protect you so Aurora … Will you marry me?"

I couldn't breath, had I really heard him right? We had been together for so long and he had always said that he wouldn't get married til the dark lord was gone for good. So I hadn't thought about being his wife, starting a family, and almost being normal … but now that I was I couldn't think of anything I would rather do. "Severus I don't care what danger we may face in the future, good or bad, I cant think of anyone I would rather spend it with. I love you Severus and I would love to be your wife." I said before pulling him into a long, slightly salty, kiss.

After he finally pulled away he said with a smile "I love you too Aurora Snape." I smiled back knowing that no matter what was to happen in the next few years, I was going to be well protected in my true loves arms.


	10. Another Snape

**A Light In The Dark**

**A Severus Love Story**

**Part Ten**

**Another Snape**

**A/N: OK so I know this seems a bit weird but they got married right before the start of Harry's sixth year in school. I figured it took a long time to plan the wedding with everything going on in the wizarding world and what not and also I have a really amazing plan for what is going to happen so bare with me even if it doesn't make complete since ok?**

**Aurora POV**

As I lay there in the dimly lit room with my naked body pressed against Severus's I couldn't really process the events of the past month. It all seemed like it was a dream really but as I stared at the beautiful diamond ring on my hand I smiled, knowing that I was really truly married to the man I loved and we had really just gotten back from our honeymoon. I turned in his arms so that I could look at him and my movement must have woken him up because he gave me a sleepy little smile as he said "Good Morning Mrs. Snape."

I returned the smile and said "I don't think I am ever going to get tired of hearing that. Anyway why don't you take some time to get awake while I go and make us some breakfast." He nodded groggily and I gave him a quick kiss before I got up, throwing on a near by tank top and shorts. As he sat up stretching I bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out to the kitchen.

I stared in the cupboards biting my lip and shifting my weight from foot to foot, deciding what to make from breakfast when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I gripped onto the counter closing my eyes tight and forcing myself to breath trying to let the feeling pass. Then just as I thought it was over I felt my stomach lurch and I ran to the bathroom just in time to bring up all my dinner from the night before.

As I sat on my knees with my head hung low and my hands on either side of the toilet I heard Severus come rushing into the room. "Aurora are you alright? You seemed fine just a second ago what happened?" he asked frantically brushing back my hair as I leaned over the bowel trying to spit out the nasty taste in my mouth. "Oh hold on let me go get you something to drink." Severus said before running out of the bath room.

With my stomach still feeling queasy I sat up running the back of my hand across my watery eyes. I took a deep breath trying to steady myself, it had been so long since I had been sick with so much as a cold. Where did this suddenly come from? Soon after this thought Severus came back into the room handing me a glass of what looked like normal water, but I had a feeling it was spiked with a potion that would calm my stomach. I took it gratefully and drank it all letting the medicine burn its way down my throat but it still didn't help.

I bent over and and clenched my stomach trying to force the bile that was rising in my throat down. "Severus why isn't it working?" I asked slightly angry as my stomach seemed to be doing flips and turns. I couldn't remember one time that Severus's cures had failed so I couldn't help but wonder why now of all times he would fail me. But as I saw the confused look on his face the anger faded as quickly as it had come.

"I honestly don't know, that potion has never failed before. Perhaps I missed an ingredient on the last bath I made … anyway how bout we just get you to bed for now Aurora? I can figure out something else while you rest." he said as he picked me up gently, trying not to jostle me to much. I nodded my head as he placed me down on the bed and covered me with the blanket. I curled myself into a ball and as I listened to the slow steady stirring of of the potion slowly fell asleep.

**Snape POV**

It had been two weeks since that first morning when Aurora had gotten sick and even though she wasn't bringing back up everything she ate any more things weren't exactly back to normal. If it wasn't with the mood swings it was the random cravings. At the very moment I was walking back to the house with a bag full of ice cream and gummy bears. For the past couple of weeks I had been trying my best to figure out what was wrong with her but no matter what potion I used or what question I asked everything led to a dead end. If I didn't find out soon I think I was going to go crazy!

As I walked into the house I was soon ambushed by Aurora who eagerly took the from my hands with a quick thank you before tearing open the gummy bears. After swallowing her first mouthful she let out a happy sigh before saying with a large smile "I know it is kind of late but thank you so much Severus, love. If I hadn't gotten these soon I don't know what I would have done."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time in the past couple of weeks. Anyway now that I got you your sugar fix have you thought about what kind of disease you may have?" I asked plopping down next to her on the couch. I tried to sneak a handful of gummy bears from her bag but as usual she caught me just in time to smack my hand away with a glare. I shook my now stinging hand and couldn't help but wonder why she had become so possessive of her food lately.

"I told you Severus nothing is wrong with me. I have read through all of the magical ailment books and there is nothing that matches my symptoms. My mom said she got weird craving around 'her time' when she was younger so I am guessing that is all it is. I think you just worry to much." Aurora said pinching my cheek playfully yet behind her smile I could tell she was hiding something. I could see it in the way her eyes wouldn't exactly meet mine and the way her hands played with her treats.

"If you say so … but when you do change your mind and tell me what you're hiding I will be all ears. You can tell me anything you know that, right Aurora? If you are just afraid of what is wrong with you then I would want you to tell me, remember I promised to protect you." I said wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me

She looked up at me with those bright green eyes and I saw sadness cloud over them. In that moment I expected her to tell me that she had some strange maybe even life threatening illness but nothing could have prepared me for what she said next "Severus … I'm pregnant."

**Aurora POV**

A month had passed since I had told Severus about my pregnancy and even though he had been shocked at first now he couldn't be happier. As I sat on the couch trying to plan ahead for the upcoming school year I was finding it harder and harder to do as Severus leaned over my slowly growing belly whispering to it. It was sweet yet at the same time a bit creepy. "Severus … school starts in a week don't you think you should get to work on your plans and stop talking to my stomach?" I said setting my note book down beside me.

"I am not talking to your stomach, I am talking to our baby. Two very different things my dear. And talking about school I was just thinking about that … you are already under so much stress trying to be a spy now that the dark lord has risen, do you think that going back to being a teacher will be such a good idea?" he said sitting up and running his hand through my hair the happy expression he had just moments ago was now gone, replaced with a worried one I was all to familiar with. "Aurora if your life didn't depend on you going back to the dark lord I wouldn't want you to but you have a choice in going back to Hogwarts. Please I am begging you, think of our child wont you give up your position?" he said again placing one hand on my face and the other on my stomach.

"Severus … I worry about our child as much as you do but don't you think I would be better for me to stay in Hogwarts where I have not only Dumbledore to watch over me but I will be with you. I cant think of a better place to be to protect this child. Besides I didn't just get my post by being pretty I know a few spells here and there too." I said placing my hand on top of his. Reluctantly he nodded in agreement but still deep down I knew that this year was going to be the hardest we have faced yet. Not only were we back to being death eaters but now I had another person living inside of me and even now I was willing to do anything to protect it.


	11. Life and Death

**A Light In The Dark**

**A Severus Love Story**

**Part Eleven**

**Life and Death**

**Aurora POV**

"Aurora, Severus how nice to see you again. How is the our newest little supporter of the dark lord treating its mother?" the slick voice of Lucious Malfoy said as his wife placed a gentle hand on my now bulging stomach. It took all my strength not to flinch at his voice as I took a seat in his dining room, waiting for our meeting to begin. I had tried for the longest time to hide my pregnancy from the death eaters and the dark lord but once my stomach had really started to show it was all over.

"So have you started to think about names yet? I know when I was pregnant with our Draco we had our names picked out right from the start." Narcissa cooed at me, her usual panicked demeanor replaced for just a moment with her former happy self all because there was something semi normal back in her life. As scared as I was of all of the death eaters knowing about my unborn child I was also slightly glad that at least I could bring a little bit of joy back to a long time friend.

"No not really … I do like the name Leo for a boy though. If it is a girl I am not really sure but I want something unique that's all I really know." I replied rubbing the stomach that now blocked my view of my feet. It was true that Severus and I hadn't really talked about girl names much, part of it was because I was hoping it was a boy but the other par of it was because I knew deep down he would want to name her Lilly.

"That's a nice name, Aurora. I am sure that a child coming from two of my most devoted servants will become a great asset to me one day." a snake like voice I knew all to well twisted its way around my ears as the dark lord himself entered the room, flanked by the other death eaters. Beside me I felt Severus tense up as he always did when the dark lord talked about our child that was going to be here in less then a month.

"Why thank you my lord, I find it an honor to raise our child with you back in control. It would have been such a shame to have to raise it where mud bloods and half bloods rein supreme." I said in a calm voice trying my best to bow though it was a lot harder then it once had been. The dark lord replied to what I said but anger and fear had risen up in me and it was taking all I had not to let it show and blow my cover. Luckily though I was saved the distraction of answering back because as always Severus jumped in to save the day.

The meeting went by in a blur and I barely bothered to pay attention til something was mentioned that caught my attention, Harry Potter. The dark lord was talking about invading the school with Draco's help. Worse of all he wanted me to show myself as a death eater and even hurt my own students. "My lord of course my wife is very talented indeed but don't you think it would be better for her to stay out of the fight? After all the students and staff trust her so when we take control she could act as a spy." Severus jumped in trying to sound calm though he couldn't hide the trembling in his fist.

"I see your point Severus but as you said they trust her so when she proves to be on our side they will be shocked and give us an upper hand. Now I will hear no more arguing my plan is already set, you are all dismissed." the dark lord said before sweeping out of the room in a swirl of black cloaks. I sat there as if glued to the chair, I couldn't even start to imagine hurting my own students. I knew all I had to do was say the word to Dumbledore and he would come up with a plan to safe me yet at the same time … I felt like I had to be there. I don't know what it was but I felt that I Harry was going to need me …

**Snape POV**

"Aurora please you have to reconsider! You have to let Dumbledore protect you because not only our you putting yourself in danger but also our child." I called out grabbing her arm gently and turned her to face me. "Think about this tiny little life we created together, it can be saved so easily but you are refusing it!" I cried our in a mix of despair and anger.

She placed her hands on either side of my face and gave me a quick kiss before saying, oddly calm "Severus I understand why you are so upset and I love our baby just as much as you do. I would do anything to make sure our child survives but I just know I am meant to be at this battle. I cant explain but some how some where Harry is going to need me. I just need you to trust me on this, after all when have I ever let you down?"

Aurora's bright green eyes usually so scared in any situation that might possibly put our child in danger were so serene. She seemed so at peace with her decision and she was right she had never let me down before, so who was I to stop her? "Alright Aurora, I trust you." I said before we walked off for what might be one of our last peaceful nights together.

**Aurora POV**

The battle was raging and even pregnant I was kicking some pretty good butt! Though I guess having Severus at my side the whole time helped a whole lot too. I hated having to battle my students but luckily with all the chaos going on around me I was able to protect them well from my fellow death eaters. I knew I was suppose to be here and I guess saving so many of my students would have been enough to justify me being here while caring a child but I still felt as if I needed to do something.

Then that's when I saw it, Harry battling hard with a very skilled death eater that I knew only to well, Bellatrix. Time slowed down as I watched the two battle and Harry was doing so great and I was so proud I had been able to teach him so well. But still I knew he was no match for Bellatrix and that's when it hit me. This was the reason why I had to be in this battle. I gave a quick glance to Severus and his eyes widened as he figured out what I was going to do. "Aurora don't -" he cried but it was to late I had already pushed Harry out of the way so that I could battle Bellatrix.

"You will not hurt my students Bellatrix!" I spat at her as our spells clashed in mid air sending sparks across the room. "Harry quick run I will take care of her. And do me a favor Harry, win this war for me." I cried out to him with a wink as he paused at the door with tears in his eyes but he nodded before running away. Now it was time to take out this bitch.

"Well look here, it seems that Severus's precious little wife is a traitor! I am going to have a lot of fun taking you and your filthy traitor baby out of this world Aurora!" she cackled as she sent another spell at me which I quickly deflected. All was going well till she spotted Severus and gave me a wicked smile saying "So I may not be able to harm you it seems but I can easily take out the one you love!"

She aimed a curse at him while his back was turned and with out even thinking I threw myself in front of it taking the full blast to my chest. I let out a yell of pain as I fell to the floor with one hand clutching my chest and the other my stomach. I could hear someone calling out my name but everything was going fuzzy, all I could feel was the sensation of apparating and soon I was in a lonely tower of the castle. "Aurora oh Aurora why. Why did you do that, how am I suppose to protect you now. I have no way of healing this spell! Damn it Aurora why!" I heard Severus cry out and I felt tears that weren't my own hit my cheeks.

"She was going to hit you Severus … I just didn't want to watch you d-Ahhh!" I cried out holding onto my stomach as a sharp pain suddenly shot through it like a bolt of lightening. Then I felt something warm and gooey start to slide down my legs. At first I didn't know what was going on since my mind was so foggy but then it hit me and I yelled still in pain "I- I'm having the baby!"

**Snape POV**

No this couldn't be happening right now of all times. I was watching my wife, the love of my life slowly dieing in front of my eyes but on top of it now she was going into labor. If she didn't make it through the labor I couldn't bare to think what might happen to the baby … "Aurora you have to stay with me ok. I know everything must hurt and this isn't going to be easy but you have to stay with me. Just think soon we are going to have a sweet baby girl or boy here with us think of that ok, you just have to stay with me!" I cried gripping onto her hand and wiping the hair off of her sweaty forehead.

It had been half an hour since I had managed to bring her up here and with each passing minute things seemed to be getting worse. She was just bleeding so much and even with all my magic I just couldn't find anyway to save her from what I knew was going to happen. "Severus everything is going black I cant hold on much longer." she managed to say through cry's of pain and deep breaths. "I want our baby to live Severus I have to try to push it out now." she said through gritted teeth as she squeezed her eyes closed.

I knew it was probably to early but seeing the tortured look on her face I knew that at least I had to try. Reluctantly I gave her a kiss and moved so that I could do what I could to try and help her. I don't know how long it took but to my surprise I soon had a beautiful baby in my arms with light almost silver blonde hair and startling green eyes.

"What is it?" I heard Aurora's weak voice call out. I wrapped our precious newborn in my cloak and helped Aurora hold the baby in her arms. "Oh my … its a beautiful baby girl." she whispered as the tears flowed down her eyes and I started to cry too. Not just because I now had a daughter but because I saw the light fading away in Aurora's eyes. "Severus … name her after Lilly." she whispered before using her last bit of strength to hand me our baby girl. I took our baby in my arms and bent down to give her a final kiss before she closed her eyes and I knew they would never reopen.

My sobs now mixed with the cries of my daughter and seeing the tears in her eyes, that were so much like her mothers I pulled her closer to me trying to sooth her. "Its ok little one Daddy is here." I cooed the way I thought Aurora would have then I remembered she had to have a name. Aurora told me that I should name her after Lilly but … that's when the perfect name came to me.

As her sobbing started to settle down I bent my face close to hers and whispered "Your mother died to bring you into this world, she was so brave just like I know you will be my precious and your eyes are just like hers and also just like my first love's. So your name will be Aurora Lilly Snape, the name of your mother who I loved more then anything and the name of the girl who I first opened my heart to. And I promise that I will protect you at whatever cost."

As I said this with tears in my eyes her tears stopped and she reached up to touch my face, in the process wiping a tear away. In that moment staring into her bright sparkling green eyes I felt almost happy. I may have lost Aurora but part of her was living in this beautiful little girl and I made a promise to myself right then and there that I would make sure that no matter what might happen to me, my daughter would survive.


	12. 11 Years Later

**A Light In The Dark**

**A Severus Love Story**

**Part Twelve**

**11 Years Later**

**A/N: Ok yes I am very aware of the fact that Sev died like a year later, I cried for an hour when I read the book! But this is what would have happened if he hadn't died because Voldemort wasn't an idiot about the whole wand thing so he got to raise Aurora Lilly Snape ok thanks for understanding!**

"Daddy I know going to Hogwarts is really great for me and I am so excited to be learning all these new things but … isn't that where my mom died?" Aurora asked as she clung onto my hand while we walked through Daigon Alley collecting her school supplies. I looked down at her and even with her eyes alight with fear I still couldn't get over how much she looked like her mother. The same silver blonde curls bobbing along as she walked, perfect pale skin with just a few freckles scattered across her nose and of course those large almond shaped green eyes.

I pulled her over to the side and knelt down on one knee beside her placing one hand on her shoulder and lifting her chin up lightly with the other. "Yes your mother did die there but she also gave birth to you there as well. After I started working there again it was hard at first to see the spot where she died but every time I had to go there I remembered that even though something horrible happened there a miracle happened too. Your mother was an amazing women and I know that she would be just as proud of you as I am if she could see you right now." I said and pulled her into a tight hug as memories of that night came flooding back into my mind.

I finally pulled away to see the happy light flooding back into her eyes yet again. "Do you really think so Daddy?" she asked her eyes growing wide and I nodded smoothing out her hair. She clapped her hands together excitedly "Great then I am going to try my best to get into Ravenclaw just like her and do well in all of my classes! Of course I already know I am going to pass Defense Against the Dark Arts." she said with a laugh as she marched down the alley.

"Just because you are my daughter does not mean you are just going to pass my class. In the classroom you are my student and I will be expecting even more from you. Do we have an understanding Aurora?" I said sternly though I couldn't hide the smile that was starting to form on my face. She laughed and nodded, knowing that she had me completely tied around her finger.

An hour later my arms were stuffed with bags of school supplies and in her arms was a brand new tabby kitten she had conned me out of. Even though I had spent a lot more money then I had attended to I don't think I could have been any happier. I had made a promise the day she was born that I would protect her and as long as I saw that smile on her face I knew I was doing my job. As we were about to make our way home she stopped and blushed looking into window of a book shop. Wondering what had made her stop in her tracks I looked in and that's when I saw Teddy Lupin, her best friend and recently developed crush.

As he walked out of the store she tried her best to smooth out her hair and put on a giant smile as he came closer to her. "Hey Aurora! I was kind of hoping I might run into you here, I mean I knew you were starting school this year so yeah … anyway I was just about to go get some ice cream with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny do you maybe want to come with us?" he asked with a blush forming on his cheeks.

Aurora looked up at me with pleading eyes and even though I felt a boiling hot anger rising up in me at the though of her with her crush, I actually trusted Teddy. He was a good student even though he had a habit of changing his hair color every other day that annoyed me like nothing else, he was a good kid. I nodded reluctantly and she squealed with happiness as she put her kitten, Rose, back in its cage. "You know what I actually wanted to go see George again before we left so why don't you take the money Teddy and you two have a good time." Ginny said nudging Harry to get him to go along with the idea.

I was about to speak against the idea of the two of them going alone together but then I saw that same twinkle in Aurora's eyes that I remember her own mother having whenever she looked at me. I bit back my argument and instead said "Yes have a good time Aurora dear and Teddy … just remember how my detentions were last year." Aurora beamed at me and Teddy gulped but they were gone around the corner and out of my sight before I knew it.

"You know you raised her well Severus, her mother would be proud of you both." Harry said placing a hand on my shoulder. Our relationship had come along way from the days when I was teacher. In fact I can say in a way we were almost friends. "You know you cant always be by her side, she is growing up and she is going to want to go out on her own." he added when I didn't say anything.

I let out a sigh and said "I know an I fear that day is coming a bit to close for my liking. When Aurora died I though that I was back in the dark but I am thankful everyday that I fond another light in our daughter." Harry and Ginny gave each other a loving look before they both nodded and I knew they knew exactly how I was feeling because they were the same way with each other.

We walked down the street towards the ice cream shop I couldn't help but sneak a peek at Aurora and Teddy together. As afraid as I was of her going of on her own when I saw the way her eyes lit up around him and the way he smiled at her, I knew that one day they would be together. I also knew that when that day came I was going to have to let her go but I couldn't help but smile at the thought too. Somewhere deep down I knew that if the time ever came when she needed protecting and I wasn't there Teddy would take care of her.

I stopped a few feet from the shop and smiled saying out loud to myself "Aurora I have tried so hard to protect our baby girl and I hope I am doing you proud but I have a favor to ask. I promised I would protect her but I think I need to start letting go of her, little by little. So I want you to look after the two of them and guide them to each other. I love you Aurora and I still miss you every day." Then I felt a soft gust of wind brush pass my cheek softly as if caressing it and I knew that I wasn't the only one watching over my little girl. Even though Aurora wasn't with us any more she too was protecting the precious thing we had created together.


End file.
